This invention relates to a connector for connecting a connection object such as a FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H10-208810 discloses a small-sized connector capable of connecting a FPC or a FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) with high operability while preventing misaligned connection. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H11-307198 discloses a connector for collectively connecting a plurality of terminals of a FPC and holding the FPC with improved operability and holdability. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-270290 discloses a low-profile connector capable of operating an actuator as an operating member with small operating force and of increasing a moving distance of a contact driven by the actuator so as to achieve reliable connection. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-178958 discloses a small-sized connector capable of reliably guiding a FPC or a FFC into a fitting opening and of reducing a pitch. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-206987 discloses a connector adaptable to reduction in pitch and to a FPC having contacting portions on opposite surfaces. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-342426 discloses a connector small in outer dimension and capable of preventing removal of a rotating member and a contact without providing a stopper or the like.
In each of the above-mentioned connectors, a contact (terminal) has a first part on one side to be connected to a connection object such as a FPC and a second part on the opposite side to be operated by an operating member. When the connection object is fitted and connected to the connector, the first part of the contact or terminal is covered by the connection object and protected. On the other hand, the second part of the contact or terminal is exposed outside or, even if it is partially covered by a housing or the like, has air permeability due to its structure. Therefore, the second part of the contact is often contaminated by external foreign matters such as grit and dust attached thereto. Depending upon a use environment, various troubles, such as short-circuiting, migration, and corrosion of a terminal portion of the contact or terminal, may be caused to occur.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2005-243390 discloses a connector capable of preventing occurrence of short-circuiting, migration, and corrosion of a terminal portion of a contact due to foreign matters such as grit and dust. In the connector, an operating member has a cover portion which covers a part of the contact in order to avoid the above-mentioned troubles. However, the connector has a structure in which a plurality of contacts same in shape are simply arranged in parallel and, therefore, is hardly adaptable to a connection object having a complicated wiring pattern of a wide variety of designs, including a reduction in pitch in a signal wiring pattern.